


The moon and the sand (Stargazing)

by ItsKarla



Series: The universe series [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriend Era, Dad Robert Sugden, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, missing scene(s) of Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: Robert looks at him over Seb’s shoulder, their eyes lock and Aaron thinks that he wants this forever. This is the life he wants, the man he wants, the kid he wants to be a dad to.———3 short missing scenes of the 'Stargazing' fic.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The universe series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691092
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	The moon and the sand (Stargazing)

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished 'Stargazing’, I realised that I never picked up the thread of making the 'moon sand' again.  
> That annoyed me and so I wrote this 😂
> 
> You should read 'Stargazing' first.

Seb sneezes and the flour is swirling through the air. Aaron can‘t hold back the laughter, because honestly this is too adorable. Seb‘s sneeze sounds like a little mouse screeching, there is flour in his hair, on his face and basically everywhere. 

And he wears a kids apron. The apron is the best feature really. It says ‘I‘m a cooking star‘ on the front and it‘s a tiny bit too big for him.

They are in the kitchen, Seb is standing on a chair and in front of them they have flour, baby oil, a jar and the biggest bowl Aaron could find. 

“Alright buddy, we need 8 cups of flour and 1 cup of oil,“ Aaron explains and hands the ingredients over to Seb.

He takes it and tips the powder with an energetic move into the cup. The white dust is everywhere and Seb sneezes again.

“Maybe not so fast,“ Aaron snickers.

Seb is more careful now, tries to get the right amount of flour accurately. He sticks his tongue out, like he always does when he is concentrating.

“And now the oil.“ They pour the baby oil over the flour. “And now you have to knead it, Seb! Kneading, kneading, kneading!“ Aaron spurs him on.

Seb‘s small hands disappear in the sticky mess and his eyes are glowing.

“And that‘s all?“ he asks while he is mixing the two ingredients.

“Yeah! Amazing, isn‘t it?“ Aaron smiles.

“Wow that’s really easy! Awesome, Aaron!“ Seb beams at him with his huge trademark grin.

He has another missing tooth now makes him lisp a bit, and with his red hair and freckles he is easily one of the cutest kids Aaron has ever seen. He adores the little man so much, Seb is curious, clever, full of fantasy and positive energy. 

Aaron knows it‘s still early days with Robert, they’ve been together for a few months now, but he loves the kid just as much as his dad. Seb deserves the world, especially after what his mother did. How she could give away this little angel, Aaron will never understand. But he knows for sure that he will do everything in his power to give this lad a happy childhood. As long as Robert will have him, he‘d do anything for Seb, because he‘s determined to do a better job than his useless father did with him.

Aaron hears footsteps on the stairs. Robert is coming down. His boyfriend is pretty stressed at the moment, because he‘s trying to win over this big new client. And then he‘s standing in the kitchen door frame (seriously, who dresses up in a  _ suit _ for working in their home office? Robert is so damn adorable) and Aaron can‘t hold back the smile. Seeing Robert always makes him like that, giddy and excited and  _ happy _ . 

Robert though… well, he doesn‘t look very excited. Or happy. His eyes scan the kitchen and his face slowly turns from neutral to shocked. Aaron glances around and okay, there is a lot of flour on every surface and the marble floor, Seb also spilled some of the oil over the worktop.

“What…?“ Robert opens and closes his mouth like a fish and it actually looks a bit funny.

“Daddy! We‘re making moon sand!” Seb shouts and he grins so wide that Aaron fears his cheeks might burst.

He is still kneading the mass when Robert comes closer and peers at the bowl.

“We can build and form stuff with it like with wet sand, but this doesn‘t dry out and we can use it for months,“ Aaron explains to Robert. 

“It feels amazing, daddy! Wanna touch it?“

The dough feels like a mixture between sand and modelling clay. Silky somehow. Aaron had tried it at home last week, to make sure he knew it worked before he experimented with Seb. 

Aaron watches with raised eyebrows how Robert pokes his fingers into the bowl and his face lights up slowly. 

“Amazing, huh?“ Aaron grins.

Robert gives him an intense look. It‘s one of those I-turn-your-knees-to-jelly-looks. Aaron‘s eyes flicker over the cute freckles that he had memorised completely by now (but it‘s best to check again), the lush lips that could do bloody magic, the perfectly styled hair that Aaron secretly loves the most when it‘s soft and floppy in the morning. And of course Robert‘s eyes. They are green on a normal day, but sometimes they appear blue and when Aaron‘s close enough, he can see little brown dots too. It is so easy to get lost in them.

Right now they light up with a mischievous glint and Aaron knows his boyfriend well enough by now to anticipate that he‘s going to say something with innuendo.

“I know something else that feels amazing,“ Robert whispers into his ear and a dozen naughty images flash up in Aaron‘s mind.

“And can I touch it?“ he flirts back with a low voice and revels in Robert‘s reaction.

He‘s blushing slightly. 

“It‘s rude to whisper!“ Seb informs them, giving them a strange look.

“Sorry buddy,“ Robert says and hugs his son. 

He turns, so he can look at Aaron over Seb‘s shoulder and then he grins and winks.

Aaron chuckles and shakes his head fondly.

Robert is incorrigible.

  
  
  
  


“Now put it in the bowl.“

“All of it?“ Seb asks.

“Yeah, all of it,” Aaron instructs him, “but remember to do it-”

The flour is swirling through the air again.

“...carefully,“ Aaron sighs and laughs.

“Oops.“ Seb doesn‘t look sorry at all. 

They are in the kitchen, having another session that Aaron planned and it‘s fun already. Definitely an improvement to this morning.

He woke up to an empty bed, the sheets on Robert‘s side were cold. Aaron blinked confused and sleepy, his brain still trying to wake up. Then he heard Robert‘s voice coming from his home office, he was talking to someone on the phone rather loudly.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his eyes. Robert was stressed to the max at the moment, working longer than usual for days now. It was still this important client he wanted to sign a contract, so he had asked Aaron to spend more time with Seb than he does already. 

Aaron is happy to do that, really. He loves the little man - but he loves the big man too. And he misses Robert. Especially today. Hopefully this business deal is done soon. 

“Ooookay, now the eggs!“ he says and grabs them. 

Loud footsteps on the stairs announce Robert‘s coming down and Aaron‘s heart speeds up. He gives Seb an encouraging smile.

“Like we practised it, buddy, yeah?“ he whispers quickly and Seb nods enthusiastically. 

They both grin like idiots and take a deep breath, prepare for-

“What‘s going on here!“ Robert shouts as soon as he enters the kitchen, not bothering with a friendly greeting or anything, “are you making that bloody moon sand again? The kitchen looks like a battlefield!“

He sounds not just a bit grumpy, but properly angry, pissed off. The words get stuck in Aaron‘s throat, that is not how he imagined this. Seb seems to be just as caught on the wrong foot as him. Robert stands with his hands on his hips and looks annoyed and totally oblivious.

“We‘re making a cake…“ Seb says with a small voice.

“Whatever,“ Robert sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “just make sure you clean everything afterwards, okay?“

With that he grabs a bottle of water, turns around again and stomps back upstairs. Robert didn‘t say good morning, hasn’t even really looked him in the eye. Aaron wants to slap him for rushing in and ruining everything they planned like that.

And he wants to strangle him, when he notices how Seb‘s chin wobbles and his eyes water.

“Oi,“ he says softly and hugs the boy. “Your daddy just has a lot of work at the moment, he didn‘t want to be mean. Let‘s finish this, alright?“

Seb nods again, but all the energy seems to have left him, his happy mood is gone. 

They stir and bake the cake like the recipe tells them. It smells amazing already, but they can‘t really enjoy it anymore. 

Aaron puts the cake on a plate carefully and writes a note that he lays next to it, then he goes with Seb into the living room to watch a movie.

Just when Lightning and Hook are playing tractor tipping, Robert comes down again. It doesn‘t boom like a herd of elephants anymore, the sounds are softer. Whatever must have bothered Robert earlier must have gone by now, Aaron supposes.

Aaron hears his boyfriend going into the kitchen. There is a short silence, then the paper rustles. Robert must be reading the note.

Aaron starts smiling smugly. He counts to three in his head and right on cue Robert walks around the corner, looking absolutely crestfallen.

“Shit, I-” he stammers.

“Language, daddy!“ Seb reminds him and Robert hangs his head. 

“I‘m so sorry I snapped earlier,“ Robert says and flails his hands, “I was just… “ He sighs.

Aaron and Seb exchange a look, having a silent conversation on how easily they would let him off the hook. Aaron still smiles and nudges Seb‘s shoulder, and the little man grins back.

“You are forgiven...“ Aaron declares generously and adds: “ _ today _ !”

“Happy birthday, daddy!“ Seb shouts, jumps up from the couch and runs over to his dad.

Robert goes on his knees and they hug each other tightly.

“Thanks buddy,“ Robert mutters into Seb‘s hair. “Can’t believe I forgot my own birthday.“

Aaron stays on the couch, to give them the moment. His two favourite boys together is one of the best sights in the world - well, except from Robert being naked and sprawled out on the sheets of course - and it melts his heart. 

Robert looks at him over Seb’s shoulder, their eyes lock and Aaron thinks that he wants this forever. This is the life he wants, the man he wants, the kid he wants to be a dad to. 

_ Happy birthday, _ he mouths at Robert and winks and his boyfriend smiles back.

  
  
  


When Aaron slowly comes back to reality, Robert softly kisses up his belly to his pecs. His lips find his right nipple and they suck, hard and suddenly. Aaron bucks his hips and groans because he‘s still oversensitive. The groan turns into a soft laugh and he pushes Robert off.

“Let me return the favour,“ Aaron whispers after he gained a little more composure again. “It‘s your birthday after all.“

He makes a move to get up on his elbow, eager to make it good for Robert, but his boyfriend stops him by laying a hand on his chest.

“And the birthday boy wanted to blow his candle,“ Robert smirks.

Aaron stares at him for a second and breaks out into booming laughter. Robert really is the worst when it comes to sexy flirting. 

“I love you,“ he says, still chuckling and gives Robert a kiss on the mouth. Just a little peck, sweet and soft.

They snuggle up together, Robert spoons him from behind and Aaron loves it. The warmth of Robert‘s body, his breath on his neck, the firm grip of his arm around his waist. Aaron focuses on the little circles that Robert draws on his chest and it doesn‘t take long for him to get tired. He just had an earth shattering orgasm after all.

“I was jealous,“ Robert whispers into the silence.

“Hm?“ Aaron is suddenly awake again.

“Earlier. When I shouted at you and Seb.“

Aaron stays silent, waits for Robert to explain what he means.

“I was so busy with this stupid client and you got to spend all this time with Seb, and I…” Robert sighs, “I dunno, I got jealous, because he thinks you‘re a superhero and I‘m just his boring dad.“

Aaron wriggles himself free and turns around. Robert looks absolutely miserable.

“You are his absolute  _ superstar _ ,“ Aaron emphasizes, takes his face into his hands and kisses him slowly with all the feelings he has. 

When they part, Robert licks his lips as if he wants to trace Aaron‘s taste.

“I thought I was his earth?“ he smiles, sounding a little breathless from the kisses. Robert loves that little reference since the first time he brought it up.

“At least you are my  _ idiot _ , that‘s for sure,“ Aaron deadpans.

Robert starts grinning and his eyes sparkle. Oh no, Aaron knows this is never a good sign and he tries to prepare himself for whatever is about to come.

_ “If you can hold the stars in place _

_ You can hold my heart the same _ ,“ Robert sings.

Aaron laughs again and slaps his chest. “Stop it, Robert!“ 

“ _ Whenever I fall away, _ “ Robert sings even louder than before and damn, his singing voice sounds really good too. Deep and rich, and he actually hits the notes. Another hidden talent of Robert Sugden.

“You‘re gonna wake up Seb!“ Aaron says, snickering.

“ _ Whenever I start to break _

_ So here I am, lifting up my heart _ ,“ Robert touches his chest dramatically, makes a little pause.

“ _ To the one who holds the stars _ .”

Suddenly the light teasing is gone, Robert looks at him with such an earnest loving expression that Aaron can hardly handle it. 

How is this amazing idiot really for him? Aaron doesn‘t deserve him, although Robert keeps telling him otherwise. 

It took him years to figure out that he was gay and when he finally came to terms with it, he was locked up in a cell and had to suppress it, pretend to be straight in front of the other inmates. He never thought he would have this. A family life. A family life with a hot-as-fuck, loaded guy and an adorably cute little kid. 

Aaron silently prays that no one would pinch him please, because he doesn't want to ever wake up from this dream. 

He is close to breaking into tears like a sappy idiot, overwhelmed by his own feelings. Instead he swallows hard and tries to cool down.

“Will you shut up when I blow you now?“ he jokes.

_ I love you,  _ his eyes say,  _ you’re my world, my everything. But I’m not good enough with words to tell you what you mean to me, how important you and Seb are to me. _

Robert smiles the softest of smiles, as if he is answering  _ I know,  _ then he sighs.

“Ah well,“ Robert shrugs as if he‘s cool as a cucumber, but his eyes betray him because they‘re still shining, “if you insist?“

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/NtzrLpxM298  
> This is the song Robert sings  
> Stars by Skillet
> 
> ———  
> Okay, so I‘m leaving this universe now. Hope you liked it. 🤗


End file.
